Update:A babbling fool.
Somewhere in the Keep: “You know, there is a story. Much like there always is. Only this story? It has no ending. At least not yet. It’s a story about a reindeer, driven mad by the Dark Lord Himself. Twisted out of shape, corrupted to the core. Yeah, it is a very gruesome story. You know those hills outside? They used to be green once. Full of life and whatnot. But you can feel it, can’t you? You can feel it peering from beyond the barricade. You can feel its eyes stabbing away at your soul. At least I can. They say the guardian is tired of guarding it, so it’s a matter of time before it is set loose again. And if you do see her? Do not provoke her. I’ve seen her cut down hordes of men flawlessly...I can see why she chose to stay behind. But I can also see why she’s grown tired. It’s been years, after all. Perhaps you and yours can go end this omen, for good this time,” he man reached for his neck, giving Commander Rahien Demain no time to talk, “I know he has it. I wore it once, proudly, you know? It was my medallion. And ironically...it was only after my medallion. You’d think, what would a reindeer, of all creatures, want with a damn medallion? But no, I know he has it. He must. And if he doesn’t, then it’s in that crooked treasure pit he guards. Because let me tell you – “ - “ENOUGH!” Commander Rahien Demain smashed a heavy fist on the table as he stood up. “For your acts of cowardice and betrayal, I order you to be hanged,” he stared coldly in the eyes of the prisoner in front of him “Guards! Remove him from my sight.” And the prisoner was dragged away, never again to be seen. Exiting his chambers, he made his way to the watchtower, where he cast a gaze all around him. “A mad man. Nothing more. I have known these hills all my life.” Meanwhile, not far away, one of the newer dreadlords was viewing a passage from one of Asmodean's ancient works: "You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen But do you recall... The most gruesome Reindeer of all? Rhydolph the unknown Reindeer. Had, a very kind soul. And anyone that came across him. Fell in love with him even more. And all the children would frolic. Dance, and be filled with joy. But, for little ol’Rhydolph, He would be, more than just a toy. So on, one deadful evening. The Lord approached him just to say: “Rhydolph, you’ll now do my bidding. Go slaughter, there will be no other way.” Thus, Rhydolph set out to murder. Again, the Lord appeared and said: “Rhydolph, don’t forget the children. The good ones, they must all be dead.” So Rhydolph the blood-drenched Reindeer Turned to a very wicked soul. Twisted, corrupted and jaded. Devoured, all he came upon."